


First Impressions

by annie_mae (teenagewristband)



Series: First Impressions [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, M/M, spoiler 2x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagewristband/pseuds/annie_mae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not how Monroe imagined it going at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Nick's mom is kind of awesome. And her first meeting with Monroe, more awesome. This drabble thing is based on that meeting in 2x01 Bad Teeth. So slight spoilers for that
> 
> First Grimm fic posted here. I have a super serious angsty WIP for the kink meme. I had hoped to have that one done before the new season started. Oh well. This might be a little cracky.

If Monroe had known there was any possibility of meeting Nick's mother, he certainly would have done everything to make a sterling impression. Most of his potential in law scenarios involved keeping his family from trying to eat Nick, not him getting into a throw down with Nick's _Mom._ Considering she was supposed to be dead, it was hardly his fault. Still... 

 

“Please stop pacing.”

 

“Dude, I called your mom a bitch.”

 

“In fairness, she did try to stab you first.”

 

“ _Nick.”_

 

"It's not like she can't take it. Calling her a bitch pales pretty significantly next to what she's been through. _Please_ stop pacing."

 

"I do naked things with her son and I called her a bitch. She's probably going to sneak up on me at pilates and slit my throat."

 

Monroe looks at Nick hoping to find some sympathy. Instead all he sees is the grimm and he's not even _the_ grimm,  there are two of them now. He sees _his_ grimm trying to hide a laugh behind the guise of drinking a glass of water.

 

"Get out of my kitchen."

 

"Monroe, come on."

 

"Get out of the my kitchen right now."

 

"Wait is this a thing? You're really afraid of my mom?"

 

Sometimes Nick can be a little dense. Monroe can't believe that he has to break it down for him.

 

"I'm a blutbad -" Nick interrupts. "Wieder blutbad."

 

"I doubt your mother wants to make that distinction. Blutbad, naked things with her only child -"

 

"Fully grown adult Monroe."

 

"When we got together you were alone in all of this. All things grimm. Now your mom is back. She's a grimm, family."

 

Nick's reflexes are getting sharper, faster everyday. Monroe's pinned against the center island before the sentence is fully out of his mouth. Nick's strong arms bracket him on either side, his body presses up against Monroe until his mouth is hot against Monroe's ear.

 

"You're the one that's been here for me. You're the family I've chosen. I love you." Monroe's knees go a little weak. Nick plants a soft kiss meant to reassure. The doorbell rings. "I love you. Everything will be fine," Nick murmurs before stepping back and flashing a dazzling smile. "I'll get the door." As Nick makes his way out of the kitchen, Monroe scents the air.

 

"Oh dude no, no, no." Monroe grabs an oven mitt and yanks open the oven door. He pulls his casserole out, stares at it in dismay.

 

Monroe does naked things with the grimm's son, called her a bitch and now is going to serve her burnt tofu rigatoni.  He wonders if it's too late to make a break for it.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
